The Way You Are
by Lunakitty
Summary: Serena and Darien go out on a date till about 7:00 am
1. Chapter One

The Way You Are  
  
By:LunaKitty Chapter One  
  
Rated PG13  
  
Romance  
  
Disclaimers: I dont own any of the Sailor Moon characters. I may create a few characters though of my own. DONT SUE! Please. About my story--I mostly write about Serena and Darien. This is my first fanfic ever written so please be nice. It will be a romance story mostly about Serena and Darien. The scouts will be in this fic. I dont know when though. Well, I hope you enjoy. Oh, bye the way there is not gonna be much fighting in this story so if you like that you might as well leave. On with the story.  
  
  
  
Darien was sitting at the counter talking with Andrew when a certain blonde haired beauty walked in the cafe. Serena walked up to the counter and asked Andrew for a chocolat milkshake. While Serena was waiting for her order she looked around the room looking to see if her friends had arrived yet. She saw Amy, Mina, and Lita sitting in a near by booth. She got her milkshake and walked to the booth. Amy, without looking up from her book said, " Hello Sere. How are you today?" Serena looked down at Amy and replied, "I am doing just great Ames, but how did you know it was me?" Amy looked up from her book then and stated simply, " You are the only girl around here at this time of day that orders a chocolat milkshake. Did you have after school detention this after noon?" Serena looked around the table. She looked up as she saw Raye enter the Cafe.  
  
"No I did not have after shcool detention today I just went and visited the park for awhile. Lita will you bake me some cookies for my class tommarow?" Serena looked at Lita with pleading eyes and Lita had no choice but to say yes. " How many people will be in the class? And what type of cookies should I make for them and you?" Serena thought about that for awhile. She decided chocolat chip cookies and there were about 20 to 25 people in her class. Lita said she would make 30 and Serena could keep the rest. Serena went back up to Andrew and asked him for a coke since she was done with her shake and her mouth was dry. While Serena waited she walked over to Darien. On the way she triped over some part of the carpet and practicly fell on Darien's lap. Darien looked down at her in surprise but just started laughing. " If you wanted to sit in my lap Meatball Head all you had to do was ask." He gave Serena a wink and pulled her up on his lap. " Darien will you go out with me?" Serena mocked. Darien taking it sereiously just sighed. Women were alway asking him out. Arent the guys supposed to ask the girls out? "Well, do you mean it or are you just playing?" Darien asked after awhile. " Oh, I am just playing Darien. The guys are supposed to ask the girls out not the other way around." Serena looked at Darien thoughtfuly. "Well, Serena will you go out with me to dinner and a movie at my place Friday night?" Serena just stared at Darien and noded her head. She just kept nodding while Darien said he would pick her up at 7:00 and to were casual clothes that was a dress. Serena got up off of his lap and retreved her coke. Then she proceded to go over to the girls to tell them the usual Friday sleepover was not going on at her house this time because she couldnt make it. Of course they all asked why and she just said, " I have a date and I am not telling you who it is either. Well, got to go. See you all tommarow. Byebye now." With that said she got up, paid Andrew said goodbye to Darien and headed home to find the casual dress he had asked her to where. She looked panicked when she found out she only had dressy dresses. So she asked her mom if she could go to the mall. When her mom said alright she ran up the stairs to her room and got out all her money. At the mall she went to all the casual clothes stores and found one dress that was really nice but not too dressy. It was baby blue, it has spaghetti straps and goes down to her mid thigh. It hugged her all the right ways, tight in the chest and waist and showed off her long legs. She bought it and took it home for the date on Friday. "Mom I have a date on Friday. I dont know what time I will be home. I dont know if I am gonna be home any time before 7:00 a.m.. Is that ok?" Her mom poked her head out from behind the kitchen door. "Of course it is ok dear, just be home in time for breakfast in the morning." With that said she went back inside the kitchen to finish makeing their dinner. 


	2. The Way You Are Chapter two

The Way You Are  
  
By: LunaKitty CHAPTER TWO  
  
Romance/Fantasy  
  
Rated: PG13  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. I may put in some characters of my own though. DONT SUE! Please do not sue me, I have no money for you anyway. This is chapter two of my story TWYA. Hope you all enjoy!!  
  
It was Friday night and Serena was very nervous. It was her first date with a grown up boy, not her age, and she was feeling a little, if not a lot, nervous. It was 6:15 and Darien would be there in less than thirty minutes. She was busy brushing out her hair, she was gonna leave it down, putting on a little lipstick and makeup, complete with eye liner and eye shadow. As she was putting on her baby blue shoes, that mached perfectly with her baby blue spaghetti strap dress, she heard the doorbell ring. She did a half scream half yelp and looked at the clock. It was 6:59. She had less than a minute before Darien would get there. " Who is it mom?" Her mother let the person in the house and asked them there name. "It is a young, cute, man named Darien. He says he is your date. Are you coming down anytime soon?" Serena yelped/screamed again and said she would be down in a moment. She heard a chuckle from downstairs and put it in her mind to punch Darien on the arm for laughing at her. She raced down the staires to meet her date. When Darien saw Serena he was so shocked that he nearly fainted with disbelife. Her long golden hair was cascading about her in long waves. Serena looked at him and saw his shocked face. When she looked at him with questioning eyes he merely looked away. Ilene looked at her daughter with proud eyes. Darien cleared his throat loudly, to get Serena's attention. Serena looked at him and smiled polightly. " Bye mom, I'll see ya sometime tomarrow." Serena gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and a hug.  
  
Later that evening at the resteraunt, they sat eating their meals. Serena was having the Chicken Parmason and Darien, the Fettechini Alfredo. Serena took a sip of her Pina Calada as Darien took a sip of his Red Wine. "So, Serena, how old are you? 16? 17 maybe? " Serena looked at Darien questioningly. " Why do you as Darien? I am 18 and will be 19 in March. (AN:we are making Darien 25 and Serena 18. The date is Feburary 2, 2002. Serena's b-day is March 7.)" Darien liked that she was 18 a whole lot. "Serena after dinner would you like to come to my house and watch a movie?" Serena, who had never seen Dariens house, just nodded her head yes, considering she had a bite of CP in her mouth. (AN: CP stands for Chicken Parmason.) They finished their meals and got into Dariens red Convertable Corrvett. "Darien, have I told you I positivitly love your car?" Darien looked over at her from where he was sitting behind the weel. He shook his head no then went back to watching the road. When they reached Darien's house he told her to go ahead and take a seet on the couch. Then he asked her if she would like something to drink. She said she would take a Gingerale. When he brought out the drinks, he ploped himself down next to her and turned on the tv, then proceded to put a movie in the v.c.r. They watched the movie in silence (AN: if you are wondering the movie is Chocolat.)  
  
When the movie was over Darien was asleep and Serena was about to all out cry from how romantic and wonderful the movie was. But most of all she really wanted some chocolat. She carefuly removed Dariens arm from around her waist and he immediatly grabed for her, still sleeping. She thought it was cute. She made her way into the kitchen looking in his cabinets for some chocolat stuff. She found a bag of peanut butter cups and as she was reaching for them an arm slid around her waist. 


	3. The Way You Are Chapter three

The Way You Are  
  
Chapter Three  
  
By:LunaKitty  
  
Romance/Fantasy  
  
Disclaimers: I dont own Sailor Moon or any of there characters. I may create a few characters of my own though. DONT SUE! Hello readers. Well, if you got to chapter three you must like it so far. So, here it goes. Enjoy!!! Oh, by the way this is the last chap. Enjoy!!  
  
She found a bag of peanut butter cups and as she was reaching for them an arm slid around her waist. She looked up into Darien's shocking blue eyes and saw a type of passion in them. When she looked down again she felt a finger turn her chin upwards, where she was met by a searing kiss. Darien gently pushed on her lips and lightly tried to get her to open up her mouth. When she did he entered his tounge into her mouth. Darien snakes his arms around her waist as she puts her arms behind his neck, fingers twirling with his midnight hair. Darien picks Serena up and askes if she would like to see his room. Serena nodds her head yes, while kissing him again, and he takes her to his room.  
  
A few hours latter finds a peaceful Serena laying on Dariens chest. When he automaticly reached out to kiss her she backed away. "Is something wrong Serena? Did I do something wrong?" Darien was starting to panic. What if she regrets their wonderful night and hates him for taking her virginity? " No Darien everything is ok. But, I want to know, are you planning on going stedy with me or are you gonna call it a one night stand?" Serena had tears in her eyes with the thought of him doing that to her. "No Serena I plan on asking you to go stedy with me. Serena Tuskino will you go stedy with me?" "Of course I will go stedy with you Darien. I would have it no other way." Darien kissed her pationatly and they went at it three more times that night before they fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A. P. O. V.)  
  
Darien and Serena have five day's left on their honymoon on Flostine Paradise. Serena is two months pregenet with Darien's twins, but they wont know about that till she gains more weight, when shes four months along. At the age of 22 she will give birth to Rini and David. ~(The twins)~  
  
~~~~Fin~~~  
  
Well, hope you all enjoyed my story. Sorry for such a lowsy ending . I hope to read a lot of your reviews. Thanks, LunaKitty.  
  
p.s. My next story will be a Serena Darien Vampire fic. Dont know what ill call it thouh.  
  
By the way, The title had nothing to do with the story. 


End file.
